BETADINE.RTM. is a topical antiseptic solution which is very commonly used in both the operating room and office for skin preparation prior to a surgical procedure. Skin preparation is performed in order to try and prevent post surgical infection. Two common problems encountered by the health care provider performing the preparation of the surgical site are (1) applying the BETADINE.RTM. solution to a field that is either too small or too large for the procedure and (2) allowing excess BETADINE.RTM. solution to "pool" around the dependent areas of the patient. These problems can cause a higher infection rate post operatively if the surgical field is not adequately covered. If too much BETADINE.RTM. solution is applied and the patient is "sensitive" to this chemical then a larger adverse reaction can occur. Most importantly, if excess BETADINE.RTM. solution pools in dependent areas, a severe skin reaction can occur commonly called "BETADINE burns". These chemical "burns" can cause significant morbidity to the skin and tissues of the patient.
While the present invention relates to a generally non-sterile preparation barrier device which isolates a surgical patient from chemical bums caused by exposure to topical antiseptics, sterile surgical drapes including fenestration holes placed at a surgery site have been known. Among patents for surgical drapes include U.S. Pat. No. 3,625,205 of Madden, U.S. Pat. No. 3,741,206 of Binard, U.S. Pat. No. 4,089,331 of Hartigan, U.S. Pat. No. 4,275,720 of Wichmangue, U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,243 of Glassman, as well as U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,394,891, 5,398,700 and 5,464,024 all three of Mills.
However, the surgical drapes of these patents are used as draping at a surgical field or as a device to collect gushing bodily fluids.
However, these surgical drapes are not used as a template accessory in preparing a surgical field and to prevent the harsh effects of chemical preparation of the skin of a patient with topical antiseptic.